This invention relates to ornaments and particularly those formed from interconnected substantially flat sheets such that the sheets interconnect with each other along a common juncture line with the several sides thereof outwardly radiating therefrom. In this way, two dimensional sheets are transformed into a composite three-dimensional ornament. Normally, interconnecting tongues and slots are provided in the configuration of the sheets such that they may be interconnected and thereafter soldered, glued or otherwise maintained in their final three-dimensional decorative attitude.
Such completed composite ornaments have the disadvantage of requiring substantial space during shipment as well as requiring care to insure that the thus interconnected pieces do not become broken or otherwise separated during such handling. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to ship the separate sheets forming such composite ornament while disconnected and lying flat against each other inasmuch as this would avoid the undesirable characteristics of the prior art devices above referred to. Such would, however, require that sheets be easily interconnected with each other to form the composite ornament once they had been shipped to the user thereof. It is to such an improved ornament construction that the present invention is directed. The above prior art discussion constitutes applicant's Prior Art Statement.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a composite ornamental construction including a pair of sheets adapted to be shipped flat and then assembled in interconnected position in an easy yet secure manner. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by an ornament comprising first and second sheets having opposed substantially planar surfaces, each said sheet having a peripherally defined ornamental outline. The first sheet includes a vertically orientated continuous slot centrally disposed relative thereto so as to divide said first sheet into laterally opposite sides, said slot further respectively terminating at upper and lower ends thereof in upper and lower generally narrow connecting bridges each in turn including a lower edge, said bridges in turn connecting said opposite sides of said first sheet together. The second sheet also has laterally opposite sides disposed to both sides of a vertically orientated central portion which terminates at upper and lower opposite ends thereof in upper and lower opposite ends thereof in upper and lower downwardly recessed pockets, each of said pockets having a lead-in opening and a base seat disposed vertically below at least portions of said lead-in openings, said base seats adapted to receive and support the lower edges of said upper and lower bridges of said first sheet. The vertical distance between said base seats is generally equal to that between the lower edges of said upper and lower connecting bridges of said first sheet slot, said sheets adapted for disposition substantially at right angles to each other along a juncture line formed by the intersection of said slot and said centrally disposed second sheet portion, such that said respective opposite sides of said sheets radiate outwardly from said juncture line when said sheets are interconnected with said first sheet suspended by said second sheet.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.